What Lies Within
by Rorac The Dragon Knight
Summary: After centuries of watch the world go by Alex Mercer is dying. Wanting to leave a part of himself behind he searches for someone to carry his legacy. What will this change when that person turns out to be our favorite blond ninja, Naruto Uzimaki?
1. How it Begins

What Lies Within

By Rorac the Dragon Knight

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**demon speaking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE

My name is Alex Mercer. I have been called a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I am all of those things.

Years ago I let a viral weapon lose in Penn Station. I woke up in a morgue hours later with no memory of what had happened. I found myself in possession of strange and terrifying abilities. I could run faster than a normal person, lift object that should have crushed me under their weight, and jump twenty feet straight up in the air. And those are my most harmless abilities. I had become a shape shifter. I could change my arms into claws or blades, allow them to stretch to an outrageous length, or make them so strong that a single punch could make people explode from the force. Even with all that though my most gruesome power was being able to absorb others into my body to heal, and in doing so gain all the knowledge that they had in life.

I used these powers to find out the truth to find out the reason that the virus, known as black light, was made. I discovered the disgusting truth about Hope, Idaho, the other carrier of the virus Elizabeth Green, all the testing that was done with the virus, and the chilling fact that I had become the black light virus in human form.

I stopped the virus from overrunning the city. I stopped the military from using the outbreak as a test for the virus. In the end the man in charge of the military operation decided that he needed to wipe the slate clean. He prepared to set off a nuclear weapon to kill every one on the island and erase everything that happened. With the help of someone on the inside I was able to get aboard the carrier that they were using as a base of operation. I killed the old man as well as the guy that got me aboard when he tried to back stab me. Turns out he was Green's child and had been waiting for a chance to get close and absorb me to make himself unstoppable.

After I dumped the warhead the old man had armed and made it back to land. I disappeared into the crowds. I watch for years as man kind continued to rise to levels never seen before. I saw times of war and peace, tragedy and miraculous events. I saw the best and the worst of man kind. But with this rise came a price. The earth was poisoned, burned, and misused. Man had lost touch with the earth. In the end the earth rose up against them in the form of Nine beasts. In under a month the achievements of man were destroyed and the earth and the creatures on it were renewed.

I watch as man rose up from the ashes of what they had. I saw them reconnect with themselves and the world. I saw the day the sage of six paths discovered chakra and the rise of ninjas.

This brings us to the present, to the reason I'm telling you all of this. After all these years, after seeing mankind rise and fall, after thousand life times of watching as the world passed me by, I can tell without a shred of doubt that I am dieing. After being alone for so long I'm not afraid to die, but before I do I want to leave something behind, a part of myself that will live on after I'm gone. That's what brings me where I am now. This village of warriors, of ninja.

The village of Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves.

Atop the Hokage monument we find a man of great power. Though you wouldn't know it just by looking at him. With brown hair, plain cloths you could find anywhere, and average height is Alex Mercer.

_'The one I'm looking for is here. I can feel it. But who the hell is it?'_

Days before he came to the village as if drawn to it. Something inside told him that the perfect person to leave his legacy to lived in this village. But days of fruitless searching had turned his excitement into frustration. There were thousands of people living in the village and he was looking for just one person.

Sighing in frustration he made his way down to the street. Determined to find this person.

_'I don't care how hopeless it seems. I will find them. I'm not going to fall short when they're so close.'_

As the night started to set in he found himself alone on the street. Knowing that his chances were slime to none of finding them at this time of night he moved to find some place to rest for the night.

_'Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow.'_

As he walked into a more run down part of the village he heard a commotion in an alley way. With nothing better he went over to see what was going on. What he found surprised him. An middle age man was standing over a blond boy no older than seven club in hand with crazed smile on his face. Large amounts of blood could be seen on the ground, and he knew that all of it had come from the boy.

Walking up behind the old man Alex decided to put a stop to what going on. Seeing someone use an innocent for there own selfish desires pissed him off. It reminded him how he became what he was, all those years ago.

Just as the old man was about to swing his club down and hit the boy once again he felt some one grab his arm. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, and I don't really care. But if you try to hit this kid one more time, you won't live to regret it."

The old man just sneered, "Save your threats. You gotta be new in town if you don't why this.....THING needs to die."

Shaking the stranger off he went to finish the boy off when he was put in a choke hold from behind and his wrist was caught in a crushing hold that made him drop his club and cry out in pain.

As he struggled to get free he heard a voice filled with malice and loathing that haunted him in these last few moments of his life.

"I told you, you would die if you tried that again." Looking at the boy on the ground he knew right then and there that this poor kid was the one he was looking for. "Kid, look away. You don't need to see this."

The boy looked up at him with bright blue eyes, smiled, and passed out from all the pain he was in.

Alex's eyes darkened, "I was going to make this quick, but now I want you to suffer."

With that he started to absorb the man without killing him first. He gave a short strangled cry before the pain overwhelmed him and he knew no more.

After he was done Alex went to the boy and knelt beside him. The memories from the old man told why he was hated and alone. But more importantly it gave him a name

"Poor kid, you've had it rough huh. Well maybe this will help you out in the long run."

With that he pressed his hand to the largest wound he could find. Something black poured from his hand into the gash for a minute before disappearing.

With the task he set out to do complete Alex left just as the ANBU showed up to take Naruto to the hospital unaware of what had just gone on. Alex mercer disappeared never to be seen by another living soul.

-----------------------------------------------

Well this is my second fic and i am going to take my time with it. I plan to update this as often as I can, but i am in the navy and at school learning to do my job so the updates will be speradic. reviews are nice and i appreciate advice but i don't take requests. this is my fic and i will write it how i want. but i do take suggestions so any you have i will take into account and see how they mix whit what i already have planned.


	2. Ch 2 Hope for the Future

What Lies Within

By Rorac the Dragon Knight

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**demon speaking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE

Thirteen year old Naruto Uzamaki raced along the roof tops of the village, a giant smirk on his face.

"Damn it, you stupid brat, what the hell do you think you were doing!"

"You won't get away with this!"

Behind him he was being persuade by a number of chunin and a few jounin. All of them determined to catch him and punish him for what he had done.

You may ask what he had done to piss off so many high ranking ninja. Well the answer to that is simple. He had just finished the greatest prank in the history of the village. A feat so incredible that it would be talked about for years to come and would pass into legend.

He had just succeeded in painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight, with no one noticing until he was almost finished with his 'art'.

Thinking about it had made him laugh thinking, _"I'm the greatest. No one will ever be able to top this."_

"Ha, you losers just don't know art when you see it."

His taunts only enraged his pursuit, spurring them to greater speeds. Naruto laughed at this but paid more attention to where he was going, knowing that any mistakes would not only get him caught but would let him taste the full bodied flavor of dirt road.

His face went from the smirk to dead serious. He was prepared to do what ever it took to drag this out as long as he could, and, if possible, escape and not get caught.

_**Hokage Tower same time**_

The third watched through his crystal ball as Naruto evaded all of the ninja that had gone after him. The speed he was traveling at speeds well above what he should be able to achieve.

"_He uses almost no chakra at all to travel as fast as he does."_

As he sat there watching he saw Naruto set off a net trap that should have trapped him in mid-air. He watched as Naruto turned in the air. His whole body seemed to shimmer before he was flying in a completely different direction.

"_And that ability. That should be physically impossible. Yet it just happened right in front of my eyes."_

The old man sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ever since that night eight years ago Naruto had started to show amazing abilites that seemed impossible. Things that astounded and puzzled many of the leaders in the village. Sighing once more he couldn't help but think back to that night and how all of this started.

_**Flashback eight years ago Konoha hospital**_

The third watched as the medics worked hard to heal the injuries on the boy in front of him. It saddened him that people would be so cruel and unforgiving to one of there own. That they would use Naruto as an outlet for their fear, their sadness, and most of all for their pain.

The old ninja was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the medical team give a yell of surprise. Almost instantly he was alert and a look settled on his face that showed why he was chosen to be the third Hokage, and was known as the God of Shinobi.

"Report, what's going on? Has a complication occurred.?"

The medics looked at their leader unsure of how to respond until the lead doctor spoke up.

"I'm no sure what's going on but a force outside of the boy's...tenant seems to be healing him. What's more it seems to be adapting to IT'S chakra and using it to heal him faster. This thing inside him is getting rid of all the scarring on his body the damage done to his bones and other tissues. It's even fixing the malnurishment and neglect that he has received. It's like he's being remolded into something....stronger, better than what he was before the attack."

This worried the old fire shadow, "What do you mean something?"

The medic screwed up his face looking for the right words to say as he scanned the boy, "It's not that he's becoming other than human. It's... it's like whatever is causeing this is taking the best of the genetics he was born with and bring out the best mix of traits. I can't be sure of everything unless we run a full bracket of tests on him."

Sarutobi nodded, "Run every test there is on him, and I mean every single one. Figure out what is going on and report your findings to me with best possible speed."

With his orders received and being carried out the leader left to let the medics do their work. A mix of dread and hope swirling inside of him. Dread, that what ever was happening to him would spell disaster for the five year old and hope that what ever this was would benefit him in the long run.

_**Several hours later Hokage's office**_

Looking over the medical reports in front of him Sarutobi was speechless. Whatever this was, it was it only seemed to be helping Naruto. His skin was tougher, senses stronger and more sensitive, bones muscles, tendons denser and stronger, heart, lungs and other organs were faster and more efficient, even his thinking and reasoning skills seemed to be inhanced.

Sarutobi continued to look over the various test that had been run on the boy all of them indicating that for all intents and purposes he was better off than he was before. He can to a report of physical observations only then finding something that troubled him. It seemed that as this phenomenon spread over Naruto's body a number of seals had apeared. Some seem to fail as if what ever it was that they were attached to was no longer there and and they faded away. Other seals tried to activate and carry out there purpose but did nothing faded out like the rest of the seals.

Looking at copies of the seals drawn on the report in front of him, he was able to identify a number of the seal and could identify were all of the seals came from. Seals from a number of clans that would hinder his development, seals used on prisoners to made them easier to handle, and a number of seal designed to kill the user when activated in a specific way.

Sarutobi looked up at the ANBU medic in front of him who had overseen the testing and observation teams rage clear in his eyes, "You are sure that everything in this report is completely accurate? That the seals seen were reproduced exactly?"

The Anbu operative swallowed nervously. The look he saw in his leader's eyes telling him why he had been known as the God of Shinobi in the second war.

"Yes, sir. All of the seals were reproduced exactly as the were seen. Nothing was left out."

"I see"

The third then went back to the report. Taking in all the information that was presented. When he came to a certain passage he grew worried.

"And when this... thing spread to his brain you are sure nothing happened. That no damage was sustained at all lion"

The operative, codenamed for the mask he wore nodded, "I made that observation myself sir. At first he seemed to be in discomfort but when it had spread to over half of his brain he seemed to.....relax. I have never seen him so..... unguarded except for the times that cat left her post to hold him those times his sleep was....less than peaceful."

That brought a smile to the old man's face. When he had received the report from Cat's original team captain seeking to reprimand her for her 'unprofessional conduct and willingness to leave her post unattended.' He immediately removed him from his position and put Cat in charge after explaining that they were not there simply to watch him and protect him from harm, but to insure his development and well-being not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

Going back to the last part of the report he couldn't help but be floored but the information he saw.

"Lion this last report, is it... is it completely 100% true?'

The operative gave a nod. Nothing else was needed to convey how serious he was.

The third smiled. He looked like had just been told that he had won the lottery, had multiple woman confess their undying love for him, and been told that he drank water from the fountain of youth all at the same time.

_**Flashback end**_

That last report had allowed him to get Naruto support from the clans. It revealed that Naruto had an active and very powerful blood line. What's more it seemed to allow him to suppress the fox's chakra as well as use it to boost his healing to unheard of levels. Looking back to his crystal ball he smiled at what he saw.

_**Back alleyway Konoha Market**_

Naruto smirked, proud that he had finally manage to shake all of his pursuers. Just as he was about to head to his favorite ramen stand to celebrate he felt someone appear behind him and place their hands tightly but not painfully on his shoulders and knew he couldn't get away from this person.

"And were do you thing you are going, son of mine."

He looked over his shoulder at his adoptive mother Yugao Uzuki. She was smiling at him highly amused at the situation.

"You know you should be at the academy right now," she scolded without letting her smile drop once.

Naruto sighed. No matter how much he tried he could never shake his mother on any of the chases through the village.

"I would be but all Iruka wants to do is lecture about history of the village. I mean how many times do we need to hear how great the fourth was, what the first did to start the village, or why the Old Man is called the Professor."

Her smile only seemed to grow at that, "Think of it as training. After all not all missions you will get are going to be exciting or glamorous. Yet you must have patience and do what needs to be done, understand?"

"Yes mom."

Hugging him from behind always happier after he called mom or mother. In a gentle voice she said, "I'm taking you back to class. Stay there this time alright?"

He smiled soaking up the affection like a sponge, "Okay mom."

_**Hokage Tower**_

The third smiled at the touching scene, and couldn't help but laugh as Yugao embarrassed him in front of the class by kissing him on the head and laughing before body flickering away.

Remembering how this had come about warmed his heart. From the first time he had assigned Yugao's team to look after him he had suspected that she wanted to do more than just protect him. When she had approached him after the council meeting she confirmed it.

_**Flashback eight years ago, Hokage Tower**_

As he sat at his desk highly pleased with himself, enjoying his pipe he could help but feel hopeful. Somewhat lost in thought he was surprised when Cat appeared in front of him on one knee.

Placing his pipe on the table he addressed her in a professional manner, "What do you have to report to me Cat?"

Hesitating at first, but finally spoke in a calm clear voice, "I don't have anything to report, sir. But, I do have something that I need to discuss with you, privately."

Curious about what she needed to speak about so urgently, and having full confidence in her loyalty he dismissed his guards and sealed the room with privacy seals placed all about the room.

Having done this he smiled at her, "Now that that is done take off your mask and tell me what it is you need to speak with me about, Yugao."

Taking off her mask revealing her soft unblemished face and long soft violet hair she made her request to her leader in a shaking nervous voice.

"As you know sirmy team and I have been watching over Naruto for some time and until now I have felt that it was enough. The attack showed that we can't just watch him while he sleeps. I believe that..."

With a serious look on his face the Hokage motioned for her to continue wanting to know what she had in mind for Naruto.

Taking in a breath to steady herself, she decided to get right to what she wanted, "Sir, with your I would like to take him into my home and guide him to teach him the things he needs to know that can only be taught by family, to give him what he has lacked for most of his life, I would....," stopping she decided to speak plainly, "I would like to take him in and make it so that he will call me mother and I can have the privilege of calling him my son."

The Third was plesantly surprised by this. He had thought she felt motherly affection for the boy and this proved it.

Smiling he decided to test her, "You know that if you do this you will have to give up your ANBU commission and have to take up a possition in the village. Also it is highly unlikely that you will be able to join again, meaning that your dream of becoming a captain will never happen."

She nodded without any hesitation, "I know this means giving up my goal but it lets me live out the dream I long had of being a mother, and being Naruto's mother is something I've wanted sense I first met the boy."

Sarutobi smiled, _"I had hopped this would happen some day. Now he has some one to love him and guide him."_

Writing something on a scroll and placing his seal on it he handed it to Yugao.

"Take this to your HQ. Once they receive this you will have officially retired from ANBU and will be a jounin of the leaf. Another thing, don't worry about all of the adoption papers. I will take care of them myself. By this time tomorrow you will officially have a son and he will have a mother. Dismissed."

As soon as the seals on the office was unsealed Yugao took off with all possible speed toward HQ.

"_Soon you'll have the mother you deserve, and I'll have the son I've wanted for so long."_

_**Flashback end**_

As he thought about this, Sarutobi couldn't help but smile. As soon as Naruto met Yugao the two of them seemed to be perfect for each other. Naruto brought energy and life that seemed to have been missing in her life, while her calm and caring nature tempered his need to act out and prove himself to everyone he met. Not even a week after they met Naruto was calling her mom showing just how much confidence and trust he had in her. This lead to her nearly suffocating him in a bone crushing hug. In the end it all seemed to work out.

"_Hopefully, love will be all you need to get you through the hard times that are sure to come."_


	3. Ch 3 Love finds a way

What Lies Within

By Rorac the Dragon Knight

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**demon speaking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE

Naruto sat in class, bored out of his mind wishing he was somewhere else. Now Naruto was not a bad student in any way. He got decent grades, scored exceptionally well on all of the practical lessons, and treated the teachers well, even if some of them tried to fail him on purpose. He even had his favorite teacher, Iruka, teaching the class. So why did he want to get out of class so much? Well, village history bored the hell out of him, and Iruka had a lecture voice that could put a life long insomniac out in under an hour.

Naruto yawned, _"Damn it, it should be illegal to be this boring. I wish I could get out of here."_

Now it's obvious that someone with his talents could leave the class and not be noticed for a while. So why the hell is he staying listening to something so dull that gouging his own eyes out would be an all to welcome distraction. It all comes down to three words. Mom's are embarrassing.

When his mom had dragged him back to class she decided to make sure he stayed. After apologizing to Iruka for her son's misbehavior she had made a fool of him in front of the class.

"_God I wish mom wouldn't do that shit. I feel like such a dork when she does."_

**Flashback twenty minutes ago**

Yugao sighed. As much as she loved her son she couldn't help but be frustrated by the trouble he causes.

"_Honestly, why can't he stay in class. I know his teacher is, well, dull, but he knows better._

Trying to think of a way to get to stay she remembered what her mother had done and couldn't help but find it amusing and finally see why her mother found it so amusing.

Having finished talking to Iruka she walked in front of her son with an evil grin on her face.

Naruto saw this right away. Paling slightly he couldn't help but think, _"Oh shit, what's she going to do to me!_

Putting her plan into action before he tried to get away. Evil grin in place, she put her hands on the side of his face and spoke to him in that sweet overly loving voice mom's get when they are embarrassing you on purpose.

"Now, Naruto, I want you to promise me that you will stay here and be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me?"

Having heard this the whole class was suddenly completely alert. All eyes were focused on the scene before them. Knowing that he couldn't get away and knowing she would make a bigger scene if he resisted, Naruto surrendered knowing that he couldn't win.

He sighed, "Yes Mom, I promise."

Yugao smiled glad that her son was smart enough to recognize a fight he couldn't win when he saw it. Reaching forward she placed a kiss on his forehead and said, "I love you Naru-chan."

Turning red, but knowing what she wanted and what she would do it he didn't do it he replied in an embarrassed, shaky voice, "I love you too, Mom"

Smiling she gave him another kiss for good measure and walked out of the classroom satisfied with a job well done, leaving her son do deal with the humiliation she had inflicted upon him.

**Flashback end**

Naruto turned bright red just thinking about it. She had given him an amused look that told him she was more than willing to pull a stunt like this again if he stepped out of line again. After she left Iruka told him to take his seat. For the next fifteen minutes he could hear with his above average hearing how the boys in the class snickered and joked about how he was a "momma's boy", and how the girls, especially his various admirers, cooed and ahhed about how well he got along with his mom.

Not wanting to think about that anymore he decided he should at least pretend to listen to Iruka's lecture. Praying all the while for class to let out so he could go train.

**Flash: two hours later **

Finally class let out freeing the aspiring ninja for the day. Naruto was walking from the class trying to decide what to train in today when he heard someone call his name. Looking back he saw Sakura running toward him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing"

He smiled back at her, "Good. I was going to go train. Did you want something?"

Sakura blushed. His smile was so warm and inviting she couldn't help it. It make her remember how they had met.

**Flashback: Two years ago**

"Hey, why are you crying?"

A younger Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her. She was surprised to see Naruto Uzimaki standing over her.

Sniffling she asked in a matery voice, "Why, are you going to make fun of me too?"

"No I was just wondering why you were crying here all by yourself."

It was true, she had run to one of the training grounds on the far edge of the academy grounds. She was about as far as she way from the others as she could get with out leaving the grounds.

Sakura looked down at the ground deciding she would just tell him and see if he would leave her alone.

"I was trying to talk to Sasuke to see if he would hang out with me, but he just sneered at me and that I was an annoying nobody so why would he hang out with me. After that all the girls started to tease me and call me ugly forehead girl like they did before I was friends with Ino. It hurt and I knew I was gonna cry so I ran. I didn't want them to see it, okay."

She gasped when she felt felt him put his arms around her and pull her into a hug. At first she was surprised but then she hugged him back as he told her it was okay to cry. After that the floodgates opened and she cried her heart out telling how they were so mean and how she was scared to not fit in. But most of all she cried because she felt alone and wished she had more friends or even just people who were nice like him.

After she was done she let go of him and thanked him for listening and letting her cry all over him. He just smiled and said it was no big deal.

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, it's almost time to go home. We gotta get back before Iruka starts to look for us."

She smiled and let him help her up. They walked back to the grounds out side the academy and waited for Iruka to let go for the day, talking about their likes and dislikes and anything that came to mind.

As class let out, Sakura decided to ask Naruto a question that she wanted to know the answer to.

"Naruto, why did hug me like that and let cry all over you. Everyone else would have just laughed or ignored me"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to see a pretty girl cry and I guess I just wanted to help."

She blushed, "You.....think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, so?"

The next thing he knew she was hugging him and had kissed his cheek. She quickly let him go, blushing, before saying thank you and running home as fast as she could. Naruto just stood there for a while before smiling and heading home with a big grin on his face.

**Flashback: End**

Sakura smiled thinking how not long after she introduced him to Ino and then later how he introduced them to Hinata and how they had all become close. She smiled thinking about how they had all become even closer after they had there first seduction class for kunoichi. They wanted to know if some of the things that they had learned were true and only trusted Naruto enough to help them.

**Flashback: One Year, Six Months ago**

"Wait, you...want....me....what?

The three girls blushed. They had learned in class that as ninja because of the fact that they trained their bodies to be strong combined with the fact that because of them using and having more chakra than any civilian did they started to mature and develop faster and earlier than they did. They could all see it what with all of them, at least those that actually trained, had breast the size of girls at least two to three years older than them. After that they were told how parts of their bodies were sensitive along with a lot of other sex ed related material. This is what lead them to the secluded training spot that Naruto liked to use. They had all arrived in thin black tops and shorts and asked him the question they now had to repeat.

Hinata tried first, "We, we want...we want."

Sakura interrupted knowing Hinta couldn't say it no matter how much her confidence had improved.

"We want to, to touch us to, to, ugh!" She cried out frustrated at not being able to get what she wanted to say out.

Ino sighed. She knew she would have too be the one to ask a second time. While she loved her friends to death she wished they were a little bolder like she was. That said she still blushed as she asked the question.

"We, we want you to play with our bodies. We want to know what it's like to have a guy touch us like that and we want you to be the first one to do that."

Naruto slightly confused, "Why me?"

Surprisingly it was Hinata who answered this question.

"It's because your the only one we trust enough Naruto-kun. You are kind, warm-hearted, and you would never use this against us."

Naruto sighed, "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

Glad that he agreed Sakura decided to take charge.

"Well, we are going to take turns and before we got here we decided that Hinata gets to go first because she's had a crush on you forever."

Hinata blushed when Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Deciding that it was fine, decided to voice a problem he saw with that plan.

"Not that I'm complaining but, isn't it unfair that Hinata gets to go first while you guys wait."

Ino huffed at hearing that, "I guess but it's not like there are three of you for us to share."

Naruto smiled, "Well, I can change that."he said deciding to take charge and get things started.

Before they could ask he said, "Shadow Clone Justsu" in a calm voice and two clones appeared beside him.

_**Warning Lime**_

"What are clone supposed to doooOOOOOH," Ino's voice turned to a moan as a clone, a SOLID CLONE, started to rub her belly from behind while it sucked on her neck.

At the same time the other clone had backed Sakura up against at try and was kissing her as it grabbed her ass and she held it close, and the original had had Hinato in his lap and was giving her she same treatment as Ino. This went on for about ten minutes until Ino got frustrated with him not going any further she made up her mind to change that. Grabbing his hands she put them under her shirt and guided them to her breasts. Immediately getting the idea he started to gently squeeze and rub her breasts making her gasp and moan enjoying it.

Taking this as a go ahead the other clone and the original started to do the same to the others. Sakura moaned into the kiss she was giving the clone loving how it made her feel. Hinata started to gasp and pant as squeezed her nipples, her mind drowning in the feeling. At the same time the original Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at how big and soft Hinata's breast were. After a bit Naruto felt bold and made up his mind to take the next step. Taking one hand from her breast's he slide his hand down to the top of her shorts and looked her in the eye waiting for her to give him the go ahead. Having recovered some when one of his hands left her breast she had felt were his hand went and she saw him looking her in the eye waiting for her, asking if she wanted him to continue. She nodded and his hand slide slowly under her shorts and down to her most sacred place.

As he gently began to rub her lower lips her hips thrust forward trying to get more of what she was feeling. One of her hands went to her unoccupied breast and began rub it while the other joined Naruto's down below guiding it were she wanted it to go, and touch what she wanted it to touch. Not two minutes latter she felt like the pleasure couldn't get any more. All at once her body went rigid before she relaxed and moaned her release to the world.

_**Lime End**_

**Flashback: End**

Naruto's clones had started her and Ino not long after. Sakura hadn't lasted much longer then Hinta but Ino had gone almost ten minutes before her release. After that the three of them had decided that they all wanted to have Naruto as a boyfriend but didn't want to ruin their friendship over it. They also knew that Naruto would be upset if they did. In the end they decided to share and took turns having time alone with him. The three girls had decided to go no further than petting like their first time and Naruto had agreed knowing he wasn't ready to go that far yet.

Sakura sighed. She had to admit she had it good. An awesome boyfriend, two great friends. What more could she ask for?

"Hey, Sakura you there?"

Sakura was snapped out of her memories when Naruto decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"What?"

Naruto chuckled, "I asked if you needed something. I was about to go train."

Sakura smiled,thinking that today yes her life could get better.

"Yeah, I just needed to know if I could train with you today, after all today is my day to 'train' with you one on one."

Naruto's normal smile widened. While he liked to train he liked spending time with his girls more. Every week one of them would spend time alone with him. On the fourth week all of them would spend time together. These times didn't always include them getting physical. Most of the time they talked, trained , or he just held them enjoying the closeness. They wanted to keep there relationship a secret for the time being unsure of how people would react.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the day. Come on, let's go."

With that the two of them went to spend time alone in their favorite place. Neither had any idea that saw them and knew what was going on.

Yugao smiled happily watching her son leave with his pink haired girlfriend. She was glad that he had found girls that he could give his affection to and have it returned. She found their relationship a little odd but didn't object.

"_It's not like he doesn't deserve the love after all he's been through."_

She had seen there first time all together and had had to crush the urge to immediately jump down and start yelling. Having stayed out of sight she had seen how her son had helped them to a stream so they could get themselves cleaned up. They had offered to let him help but he said he wasn't ready and had gone behind a tree and had not looked at them until they were clean and dressed in clean dry cloths. Seeing this she couldn't help but be proud of her son's respect for woman and decided to give them a chance.

For the next three months she couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised at how they kept their word to each other and never took that final step. It also made her happy that the four of them developed real feelings for each other. It also made her laugh.

"_He doesn't even know that he'll need multiple wives in the future, and he already has three right here."_

Laughing at here personal joke she couldn't help but imagine how beautiful her son's wedding would be and how much fun it would be to plan.

Sighing she shock of her day dream and decided to go bug her friends knowing Naruto would be home late. As she jumped from room to roof she couldn't help the thought that came to mind.

"_Keep them close Naruto, you never know who will try to take them away."_

_**AN:** well i finally got another chapter up. I hadn't originally planed to have a lime in it but it worked out and there will be a reason for the out of character way the girls acted. anyway this is going to be a harem fic so get over it also it won't be enormous either i only have three more joining and one spot is filled already. the other two, well i will take suggestions but like i said before this is my story and i have final say. i write this to make me happy and i share it with you because i hope you enjoy it as well. On a happier note i hope you like it. and on that note this petty officer reedy US navy signing off.  
_


	4. Ch 4 New developments

What Lies Within

By Rorac the Dragon Knight

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**demon speaking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE

Naruto was running through the village at top speed, all the while taking in his surroundings with all of senses. Fear was plain to see on his face and panic was starting to set in.

"_Shit, oh shit, I am so dead!"_

You may ask, what could scare a kid that liked to piss off the ANBU and have them chase him for fun? The answer to that is simple, it was-

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

-it was a crazy, bloodthirsty, torture expert known as Anko Mitarashi.

Now there isn't much that scared him,ninja or otherwise. Anko was a special case though. She was one of his mom's friends, was more than willing to cause pain, and, frankly, she just freaked him out with barely any effort on her part.

Hearing her so close by Naruto found that he could put on some more speed. Coming to an intersection he could tell that she was about to get him. He could feel how from the air moving around him that she was about to grab him by the neck of his shirt, throw him to the ground, and proceed to beat the hell out of him in the most violent and painful way possible.

Praying to any god that would listen, he turned and air dashed to the right just as Anko was about to grab him and took off, forcing her to stop and backtrack.

Pissed that he had tricked her she pulled out a handful of kunai and threw them at him, intending to nail him to the wall or slow him down at the very least. Hearing the whistle of weapons flying through the air he jumped in the air, contorting his body into many...interesting shapes to avoid them all.

"_Oh god, she's pissed. She only throws shit at me when I REALLY mess up."_

He was right to. The last time this had happened he was shortly after his mom had introduced the two of them. Seeing how she dressed and being a little (read ungodly) dense about how to talk to people, and asked her if she was a whore. Needless to say he felt much pain that day. After Anko had calmed down and was getting patched up, his mother asked who told him what a whore was he told her, "I heard big brother talking to himself. He was decideing if he wanted to visit a whore house. When I asked what a whore was he said that a whore was a woman that liked to have almost no cloths on in front of people and flirts all the time for money. He even showed me a picture from his book"

When Anko asked who "big brother" was she was pissed but not all that surprised when Yugao told her that it was the local perverted Anbu captain Kakashi Hatake. After the two woman found,restrained and 'punished him' the clarified what a whore was, and Anko put the fear of an angry woman in him.

She looked at him with an evil grin that would make babies cry and hissed her warning to him in a voice that made him think death had come looking for him.

**Flashback**

"If you ever say, suggest, or even think that I'm a whore ever again I will make what I did to 'big brother' look like fun."

**Flashback end**

After that he and Anko got along very well. She was like the big sister that looked after him and hung out with him just for fun. To her he was the little brother that she could teach all the right ways to get even with people with out getting caught as well as a light that made her life seem that much brighter.

Still, even with the closeness they shared Naruto would never forget the threat she had made and the way she look at him when he had pissed her off.

Naruto shivered just thinking about it. Putting on more speed to try and get away.

"_Damn it, it's just a little paint. Sure, it reeks a little and takes a some trying to get it off, but why does she have to be so pissed?"_

Now this was a major understatement. The paint Anko had all over her wasn't just neon pink and yellow, colors she hates, it didn't just stink like a dozen skunks had explosive diarrhea for weeks, it would also take hours of sitting in rotten fruit juice to come off. With that said it's easy to understand why Anko wants to kill him. After all she helped him make it and knew how hard it would be to remove.

Thinking back on what caused all this Naruto could only curse his luck and try to fathom what happened.

"_What the hell happened back there? One minute I'm up on a roof getting a ready for a prank, and the next my arms spass and feels like they're being burned off, I crush the can of paint WITH MY BARE HANDS, Anko gets covered with it and I'm running for my life. Fuck, my life sucks."_

Being so deep in thought he almost misses the barely heard sound of kunai. Reacting just in time he jumps, twists, and dodges all of the knives thrown at him which only pisses Anko off more.

"Damn you brat! Just stop and take your lumps and it'll be over that much sooner!"

"No way, besides it was accident."

"Oh really?"

"Come on, do you really think I would use something you helped me make to prank you?"

Anko was quite for a bit and that gave Naruto hope that she would stop trying to kill him. She killed that hope when she spoke up.

"Don't care. I look stupid and smell like shit so someone got to pay for it," she smiled and gave an evil grin, "why not you?"

Hearing this made Naruto want to cry.

"_Damn it this sucks so much. I gotta get away and find a place to hide."_

He looked around discreetly to see where he was and find an escape route.

"_The market, if I'm lucky I can blend in with the crowd and sneak off. I got to make it close or Anko will find me and...I don't want to think about it"_

Getting close to the crowds he started to slow down in small amounts making it look like he was tired. Anko knew he could go longer but was to focused and went faster to snag him.

"_Just a little more...THERE"_

Seeing him stumble she jumped forward to catch him only for him to dodge and go flying over his head.

"_Little shit tricked me. Fuck, where did he go?"_

Meanwhile Naruto was running toward the market shit eating grin in place.

"_I can't believe that worked. Ha...I'm the greatest."_

He looked down to street and saw the start of the market.

"_This looks like a good spot. I just need to get down there and blend in with the crowd"_

Jumping down put his hand to the wall and pumped chakra to it to slow his fall only for the pain from before to hit him again making him lose his grip and fall to the road.

"What is thaaaaaahhhhhh. Fuck it hurts aaaaaagghhhh."

"God damn it I can't believe I let that kid pull a fast one on me. Fuck, I won't let him get away."

Figuring out where he was headed, Anko was heading toward the market to find and beat the shit out of a certain blond.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Anko stopped an smirked at hearing Naruto's scream of pain.

"Huh, looks like the brat got himself in more trouble. Works for me."

Following the sound to beat the shit out of him only to stop and grow worried when she saw him rolling on the ground screaming in pain. There was also a crowd gathered around him whispering.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know. He just collapsed screaming in pain."

"Is he sick or something?"

"Is it contagious?"

"What should we do?"

Having heard enough Anko rushed over and knelt next to the blond to try and find out what's wrong.

"Kid, you all right? What the fucks wrong, are you okay?"

His hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist. She was surprised when it felt like she had blades wrapped around her wrist cutting into her instead of his hand. She look down at his hand and grew worried when she saw that his fingers past the second knuckle looked like a cross between blades and claws and he had black lines pulsing all over his hand. She look at his face and saw the same lines on his face and his eyes were begging and pleading with her to make the pain stop.

"It's okay kid, I'll get you to the hospital. They'll fix you up."

**Later that night.**

Yugao, Anko and the Hokage all stood around Naruto's bed. All were worried about the young blond, but could do nothing but watch him sleep and wait for the healers to give them the results of the tests they had run on him.

Yugao looked at the boy that was her son in all but blood and couldn't help the tears that rolled down her checks as she watched him twitch in pain every now and again. Anko was looking out the window but would turn back to look at Naruto Every few minutes. Guilt welled up inside her at the thought that this might all be her fault. The third was looking at him with a hard look. He couldn't fathom why all of this had to happen to the boy. He couldn't help but curse the fates for piling so much on one child.

The silence was broken by the door opening and the head healer walking in. When she walked in all eyes turned to her.

The Hokage stepped forward before the others could speak to keep cofusion to a minimum.

"Doctor, what have you found?"

The docter ran her hand through her hair.

"In all honesty there is technically nothing wrong with him."

Hearing this Yugao jumped up and started shouting, "What do you mean there is nothing wrong with him! He's laying there in pain and was thrashing around so much you had him sedated."

The healer glared at her insulted at being treated like a novice taking care of her first patient.

"I said there is technically, nothing wrong with him. He has no bleeding, bruising, infection, or any thing else to cause this."

Anko glared at her patients gone, "Then what the hell is it?"

The healer sighed calming down so she could explain.

"You remember how he received the bloodline he seems to have. How it was introduced artificially through a wound he had received from an attack?" At the nods she continued.

"Well what ever it was it blended into his tissue so well that we couldn't find it in any of our follow up exams until now. The lines all over his body all seem to be centered around the area he first received his 'gift' and seem to be advancing the transformation the made him as fast and strong as he is."

Having caught something that confused her about the healers explanation Yugao decided to ask about it.

"Could find it before now, what do you mean?"

The healer sighed, "I mean that before it had camoflaged itself to look like the rest of his cells to suck a level that it was like it was never there. Only we knew it was there because of the changes that had taken place. Now it's plain to see, and the reading we are getting are similar, but it's like it's his own cells are making the change on their own. Changing the other cells around them. Making them more versatile, more flexible. Like they could change or mutate at any given time like...like a virus would only... only it's...stable, under control. Like he decides what it's going to do."

Wanting clarification the Hokage asked her to summarize the results.

"In short, he has an ungodly powerful bloodline that affedcts everything about him. It effects all three aspects that a bloodline could: body, perception, and chakra. This pain he is experiencing is because it is reaching its next stage and since it was introduced artificially it causes him pain. The only thing that we can do now is wait for it to finish the process.

All three ninja in the room couldn't help but wonder what would come of this and how it would affect the child that brought so much light to there lives.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a place he had never seen before. It was a city, but not like one he had ever seen. The streets were all some kind of smooth stone with no breaks in it. And the buildings looked like they were made of metal and glass and were as taller than some of the larger summons that he had heard about. Walking around he couldn't help but be amazed by the size of the city before him even if he had no idea where he was.

"What is this place?"

"This is your mind, and it's about time you came for a visit."

Turning he saw a man sitting on a bench, elbows on his knees looking at him. Looking at him Naruto suddenly remembered seeing this man before.

"Hey, you're that guy that saved me from that guy right before I met mom. Thanks for helping me but who the hell are you."

The man chuckled, amused, "No problem kid, and as for what my name is, well, my name is Alex Mercer and we have a lot to talk about.

**AN:**

Well new chapter after long time. I'll try to update The Second Seal ASAP. Any way read and review.**  
**


	5. Ch5 It Begins

What Lies Within

By Rorac the Dragon Knight

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**demon speaking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE

**Inside Naruto's Mind scape**

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and all he could think about was where the hell did he come from and where had he taken him? Just looking at where he was made him wonder. He was in a park, a really big park that looked like it could hold four or five clan compounds with some room left over. Surrounding the park he saw a city with buildings that looked like they were taller than the hokage mountain all made of glass and metal.

"_What the hell is this place?"_

Gawking at the city, Naruto couldn't help but wondering what kind of people could build a place like this.

"Impressed by my home town are ya? I can understand that, what with there being nothing like it on the whole planet."

His head snapped in the direction of the voice letting him see the slight smirk on his companions face.

"What do you mean there's nothing like it on earth, and where the hell are we, god damn it?"

The man in front of him, Alex if he remembered right, chuckled lowly amused at his reaction.

"What I mean is that this city and all the others like it were destroyed and forgotten long ago. What your seeing here is a memory of how I saw it when I lived here way back when."

The only intelligent answer that Naruto could come up with was,"Huh?"

Alex sighed, _"Well, this is about as good a place as any to start."_

"What I'm saying is that I lived a very long time and have seen and done a lot of things. But that's not why I am here right now. I'm here to tell you what is happening to you, why your going through it, and how you deal with it. All that I ask is that you save any questions that you have until I finish, got it?"

Scowling at some weird guy he didn't know telling him what to do, but let it pass knowing that it would be easier to find out what he wanted if he kept his mouth shut. Sighing, he nodded his head deciding to let the man talk.

Relieved that he would have to fight so that the kid would listen he smiled and stood up walking up to the boy that he had given his legacy to.

"There is a lot that you need to know. A lot that you will find hard to understand, and even though time moves slower in your mind than the outside world, it would be a pain in the ass to tell you everything while making you understand what I'm telling you. Because of that I think I'll just show you."

Before he could ask what he meant by that Alex put his hand on his head and held on.

"By the way this will hurt, a lot."

All at once fire seemed to rush from his hand into Naruto's brain. With it came images, memories, and knowledge that he never had before, of things and and places he had never seen. Later he would look back on the knowledge he obtained and marvel at the great things that mankind had done and the things that had long since disappeared. Now though, all he could focus on was the pain as all of this was pushed into his mind and the eyes of the man that was doing this to him. Eyes filled with sorrow, remorse, and an unbreakable will.

**Naruto's Hospital Room**

Yugao sat alone by her son's bed, looking down at his face as he slept. Everyone else had other things that the had to take care of, leaving her to watch over her son. Anko had to get cleaned up and return to work, the Hokage was need in his office, and the doctor that had first seen him was off trying to make heads or tails of the scans that had been taken, leaving her alone with him except the infrequent nurse that came in to check for any change in his condition.

It had been hours since that had first brought him here and he had only settled down with in the last thirty to forty-five minutes.

Yugao sighed worried, _'He's so still. Looks so wrong, he's never like this.' _Placing a hand on his face she couldn't help the bitter-sweet smile that appeared. '_At least the pain's gone'_

Thinking back on the look of pain that had been on his face made her eye's shimmer as tears tried to escape. As she fought them she was brought back to the last time she had felt like this, back to when her parents had died. She had been a chunin slated for ANBU training when the Fox appeared. She had seen how her mother and father an elite jounin and ANBU commander respectively had been vaporized as its foul chakra had washed over them. She remembered how she had just lain there unable believe what she had seen, how unbelievable the sight she had just seen was. Lastly she remembered how, mercifully, consciousness left her as a result of the wounds she had sustained.

She woke up in the hospital a week later to find her world had changed. The village in shambles, so many dead, and those left behind trying to pick up the live that had been shattered in just under an hour.

Once released and wanting to forget the pain or bury it so she wouldn't have to face it, she accepted the commission to the ANBU and threw herself into training quickly being recognized as a capable and and talented individual.

After the announcement of Naruto as the Fox's jailor she couldn't help but be disgusted by the others in the village, and made it known to those in her squad. Instead of being thankful that he had saved their live just by being born at the right time, they let the fear and hate of what they couldn't understand take over.

It was for this reason the Third had made her and others his watcher. They took turns keeping him safe from the shadows. She was the one that had found him neglected in the orphanage, allowing him to move into his own apartment, and it was her that was responsible for all of the times he would find food and fresh drink in his fridge when he would have gone without.

It was also her that had, in her mind, failed him the most. On the night he gained the power that put him in the situation he was in now he nearly died. She had been keeping careful track of him. With it being only a week until the anniversary of the foxes defeat she had to keep an eye on him so that the drunks wouldn't get any ideas. She watched as he started to run off unnerved by the looks he was getting from the crowd around him. Intending to follow she was caught off guard by a loud explosion. Looking to the source she sound, she found that some children had set off a large number of fireworks and caused a fire.

Seeing a number of Ninja quickly move into contain the blaze, she turned back to find that Naruto had disappeared into the crowd. Cursing in her mind and fighting down the panic that threatened to rise she started tracking him down. When she found him the guilt was almost crushing.

He had blood all over him, cuts of varying severity, and a handful of broken bones. Taking him into her arms she rushed to the hospital and brought him to the doctor that was charged with his care. After making sure he was in good hands, she went to the Hokage to make her report. After she had given her report he had relived her of duty and ordered her home telling her to remain there until he called for her.

Looking back she couldn't help but laugh at how dumb she had been. Arriving home she prepared for the punishment she thought she would receive. She agonized over until the call came and the Hokage told her what he wanted of her.

She laughed at herself unable to believe she had been so foolish. He hadn't sent her home to await punishment, but to give her time to calm herself. He explained how he could see how she cared for the boy even as she claimed it was only her doing her duty. After accepting what she was given and seeing it as a chance to redeem herself.

Breaking from her memories Yugao couldn't help but run her fingers over his whisker marks as a warm loving smile made it's way onto her face. All thoughts of redemption had changed to love and heartfelt joy the first time he called her mom. It was also the day that all the pain she carried started to fade away. The love and attention he lavished on her eased the ache she felt from her lose and started to heal the scares left on her heart.

These thoughts left her as she saw Naruto's face start to twitch.

_'He's waking up! He's finally waking up.'_

This hopeful thought was ripped to shreds when he started to scowl and thrash around in his bed.

_'Oh god,'_was the thought that ran through her mind at what she was witnessing. Thinking that he was having an episode like the one earlier in the day she ran to the door to call for help. Ripping the door open she was relieved to see a nurse on the other side with her hand out looking like she was about to grab the door handle.

"Please, help my son. I think he's having another episode."

Eyes wide in surprise the nurse ran over to Naruto's bedside. Looking him over she cursed under her breath seeing that his thrashing had gotten violent and he needed to be restrained.

"Hold him down, I need to alert the rest of the team."

As Yugao moved to hold her son down, the nurse ran to the intercom. Keying it she leaned close to the speaker to talk.

"Emergency, all med-team zero personnel report to station immediately. I repeat, all med-team zero personnel report to station immediately."

With the call made the nurse quickly made her way back to check on her patient. What she found when she got there was that Yugao was struggling to hold her son down even while using chakra to enhance her strength. Rushing to the other side of the bed shes tarted helping her hold him down.

_'Damn, how the hell is he so strong. We're both using chakra and we still can't keep him still.'_

Not even a minute later med-team zero arrived and were shocked to see the to trying, and failing, to hold the boy down. Seeing them just standing there stunned the nurse growled and started yelling out orders.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP. We need the level three restraints, some HELP holding him down, and a scanning team ready to find whats wrong with this kid."

Seeing them, still, standing around her temper got the better of her.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES, NOW!"

Finally shaken from there stupor the medics went to work gathering what they needed, and moving to replace the two tired women holding the boy down.

"Holly shit, this kid is strong."

"Grab his arm, don't let it just it flail around."

"Where are those restraints."

"Is the scanning team ready to go?"

"Yes they're just outside."

Frantically the medics rushed to gain some control of the situation. Naruto was being restrained by four medics as two others secured level three restraints to the bed. These restrains were usually saved for those with strength enhancing bloodlines or techniques like the Akamichi or the Inuzuka.

After getting him secured, the scanning team moved in to examine him. They were alarmed to find that his skin was turning black in places, and were growing larger as time went by. Shaking off the shock the went to work. Trying to figure out what was wrong only to be distracted by a frantic cry from Yugao as she tried to get to her son.

"Please, someone, tell me what's wrong with my son."

"Ma'am, please, we need you to leave."

"No, I can't leave his side."

"Ma'am the doctors need you to leave so they can heal your son. Your being here will just interfere and delay his recovery."

Looking at who had spoken, she found herself being held back by the nurse from before. Knowing the truth in what she was saying she allowed herself to be lead from the room. Once outside she was grateful when the nurse pulled her into a hug as she cried, babbling about how she couldn't lose him, how he was her son, and he was all she had left.

After about five minutes she pulled back and thanked the nurse who shuck it off. As she was about to lead her to the waiting area the Hokage appeared before them.

"Shuzuka, report."

The now named Shuzuka launched into a report of the things she had seen. Everything from the wild thrashing and enhanced strength to the elevated body temperature and change in skin pigmentation.

After hearing the report pondered what to do with the limited information that he had. Sighing he turned to Yugao, "I'm going to have to ask you to -"

Only to be interrupted by a howl of pain coming from the room. A howl that sounded as if someone was was being tormented by the minions of hell.

Hearing the voice of her son in torment, Yugao lunged at the door in an attempt to get to her son only to fall short as the Hokage and Shuzuka struggled to keep the panicked mother in place.

"Let me go, let me go," she wailed, frantically thrashing in there grip tears flowing down her face. Her heart was breaking, her mind was in turmoil and her instincts screamed for her to get to her son.

"Yugao, you need to calm down. The medics are doing their best to help him, but they won't be able to if rush in there."

The Hokage was doing his best to keep a hold of Yugao. Her fear and motherly instincts giving her strength well beyond the norm.

"I don't care you old fool, let me go. He needs me, now let go of me, let g-"

Only for all of the to freeze as they felt a massive build up of chakra within the room. Baffling them on what was causing it."

"What in the name of-"

The Hokage was once again interrupted, but this time by a wall of chakra that exploded out of the room ripping the door off of its hinges and throwing the three of them into the wall. Getting to her feet faster than her aching body told her she should, Yugao raced into the room, all thoughts on her son.

Stopping at the sight before her, she couldn't help but be amazed at the damage done to the room. The floor had cracks all over it from the pressure, the walls were dented in places, the windows had been blown out, everything not nailed down was thrown into the wall along with the medics that had been inside. Finally the bed had collapsed under the pressure and the restraints were torn to shreds.

Rushing to the bed she couldn't help but gasp at the changes that came over her son. His hair had turned a silver gray almost looking like stone in color, his skin was black all over but had intermittent patches on his arms that glowed with an inner power, and his face had thinned out that when paired with his glowing whisker marks enhanced the fox look he already had.

The new look not fazing her she pulled him into her arms. She cried as she begged him to wake up and open his eyes, to not leave her alone again.

"Mom, don't cry"

Surprised she pulled back to look at him only to be met with another surprise. His eyes, which had once been the color of the sea were now the deepest shade of crimson she had ever seen and they drew her into them just as just as his blue had.

Smiling at the look on her face, he reached up with his left hand to wipe her tears away. As he did so his new features started to fade and return to normal.

"Mom, its over. I'm alright, just tired, so don't...cry...any...more."

With that he slumped forward into his mother and she held him gingerly. Teary eyed but smiling all the same she held thanking all the gods for not taking him away.

**Hours later Hokage's Office**

Looking over the reports of the incident the old ninja couldn't help but sigh and tiredly rub his hands on his face.

Looking at the scans that were taken he couldn't help but be amazed that the only thing wrong with the boy was the fact that he showed sighs of every type of exhaustion they knew of. What surprised him more was that he was already healing from his ordeal.

Switching to the follow up that had taken place, he couldn't help but go deep into thought. All parts of his body strengthened beyond belief with out seals chakra or surgery. Heightened metabolism, an astounding resistance to poisons and other chemicals, regenerative healing, nerve conduction velocity that was insanely fast, and...

The Hokage frowned. It was the last thing they noticed that gave him pause. His cells seemed at first to be unstable, when a closer look was taken that notion was replaced with adaptable.

The closest analogy that the doctors could come up with was that they were like clay waiting to be molded. They now seemed to have a potential to change themselves into what ever they need to be at a moments notice. When one of the doctors had tried to take a tissue sample his skin had changed appearance and texture, and they had been unable to get the sample they were after. After they had moved away it had changed back only to return to the armored state when they tried again. This occurred where ever they tried. Whats more on further examination they had found that every cell in his body was linked to his mind, making them think that if he was aware of this he could control the make up of his body.

Seeing this the Hokage smiled, glad that something was going was going right for once. The plan he had started on the night Naruto first changed could now be put into play. That thought made him chuckle at the thought of getting back at all those who had persecuted him out of hate or fear, or those who had used said hate and fear as a way to gain power and influence.

Moving to look out over the village that had been in his care and couldn't help but smirk at the thought that came to mind

_'The winds of change are blowing through the village. I can't help but think that it's going to be one hell of a ride.'_

* * *

I'm back after a long old time. it felt good to get this out. i have been working on this a while and would have had it sooner if i had had the time motivation and inspiration to write it all at once. without those things my muse is dead and i get nothing. anywho i hope you enjoy it. heads up this is still going to read as if prototype 2 never happened but i will steal elements from it like some of you might have noticed. so anyway review if you wish. all advice will be graciously accepted and all flames criticisms and bad mouthing will be either ignored or scathingly insulted. with that said take care now bye bye than. _cookie if you can tell me where that's from_


End file.
